La Verdad Absoluta
by Valren
Summary: Garen jamás había cuestionado la verdad absoluta que representaba el estilo de vida demaciano...hasta que cruzó su espada con Katarina DuCoteau, la famosa asesina noxiana. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que la verdad era mucho más complicada que eso. Garen/Katarina


_All credit goes to Princess Garen ( u/4267484/Princess-Garen), this is a translation of her fic "The Only Truth". Thanks for letting me translate it!_

_Saludos invocadores, hoy os traigo una traducción de un fic que me encantó y que espero que a vosotros también os guste, he procurado mantener un equilibrio entre fidelidad y adaptación que seguro iré puliendo capítulo a capítulo. ¡Y sin más dilación, el fic!_

* * *

_Capítulo Uno: El alcohol nunca miente._

La primera vez que Garen Crownguard se tropezó con ella el tiempo se distorsionó, parecía que hubieran transcurrido simultáneamente unos pocos segundos y una eternidad.

Mientras presionaba con fuerza su espada contra la de un soldado noxiano la vio por azar a través del frente en la fracción de segundo en la que apartó los ojos de su propia contienda, bailaba con rapidez y gracia alrededor de un desesperado guerrero demaciano que no lograba seguir su ritmo y que consecuentemente se volvía más y más lento cada vez que ella le propinaba profundos aunque no letales cortes por cada golpe que él erraba. Garen le dedicó un segundo más de su atención antes de volcarla de nuevo en el soldado noxiano enfrente suya, al cual subyugó rápidamente desequilibrándolo lo suficiente para hendirle de forma mortal por el flanco. Las fuerzas de Demacia avanzaban lentamente cuando Garen se permitió otra ojeada rápida en su dirección, ella le devolvió la mirada mientras giraba alrededor de otro demaciano, sus hojas eran casi demasiado prestas para ser vistas. Una chispa de reconocimiento cruzó su rostro y hábilmente arrojó una daga al ojo del soldado al que se enfrentaba, en cuestión de segundos maniobró a través del campo de batalla hasta la posición de Garen.

-Así que...- Sonrió.- Tú eres Garen Crownguard.- Sostenía una larga daga de interesante forma en cada una de sus delgadas manos, volteaba juguetonamente una mientras la otra descansaba confiada en su curvada cadera. No quería pensar cuantas más tendría escondidas la asesina en su persona.

Sin embargo respondió con un gesto brusco de afirmación y respondió: Y tú eres Katarina DuCouteau, hija del General DuCoteau de Noxus.- Ella respondió con una áspera risa antes de asumir una postura de ataque.- ¡Ahórrate las formalidades! Deja que te diga cómo va a ir esto Garen, voy a matarte, reclamar esta tierra para Noxus y luego voy a colgar tu grande y brillante espada encima de mi chimenea. Espero que estés listo para fallar a tu querida Demacia.- Otra sonrisa coqueta agraciaba sus labios, formando un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda. Casi se rió ante su audacia. Casi.

En vez de eso preparó su acero y le indicó que atacase con un gesto con la mano y una confiada inclinación de cabeza.

Los siguientes minutos (¿U horas? No sabría decirlo) fueron un borrón para Garen. Era la oponente más ágil a la que jamás se había enfrentado, lo único que podía hacer era bloquear la vorágine de dagas y los cuchillos que arrojaba. El intercambio de golpes parecía una danza perfectamente coreografiada, avances, retrocesos, giros y caídas. No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo estuvieron luchando pero el sol empezaba a caer en el campo de batalla y debía reconocer que estaba muy impresionado por su tenacidad. Interiormente descubrió que no tenía deseo alguno de que acabara la lucha. Sin embargo, como al soldado al que había visto combatir con ella antes, los muchos cortes que había sufrido aunque de ninguna forma eran letales se añadían a su fatiga y de igual forma, aunque solo había acertado unos pocos mandobles las heridas infligidas eran profundas y podía apreciar cómo le estaban pasando factura. Se separaron, respirando con dificultad, examinándose el uno al otro. Garen se preguntó brevemente que aspecto tendría percatándose de los oscuros círculos bajo sus intensos ojos verdes. ¿Cómo se habría hecho aquella cicatriz? De repente se empezó a sentir muy mareado y el alboroto de las refriegas a su alrededor se embotó. Katarina se tambaleó hacia delante con intención de lanzar otro ataque pero tropezó levemente, agarrándose a una herida en su costado izquierdo. Maldijo interiormente mientras se obligaba a sí misma a levantarse y poner la sonrisa más pícara que pudo.

-Te veo un poco pálido Garen, ¿qué te parece si te dejo escapar esta vez?- Se burló de la pregunta pero ambos sabían que estaban al límite. La luz mortecina iluminaba sus largos cabellos carmesíes mientras giraba bruscamente y lanzaba una última daga al comandante.

Le temblaban las rodillas, lentamente miró hacia abajo, a la sangre goteando a la tierra y pensó vagamente que quizás debiera ver de verdad a un médico. Un grito procedente de las tropas demacianas lo sacó de su ensoñación, parpadeando vio a los noxianos retirándose. Por ahora la batalla había acabado.

El resto de la noche la pasó recuperando a los camaradas caídos, reorganizando la primera línea y decidiendo el próximo movimiento. Las noticias de su intensa batalla con la Cuchilla Siniestra de Noxus se extendió rápidamente por los testigos y durante toda la noche recibió elogios por "mandar a tomar por saco a la zorra de Noxus" a los que respondía con un gesto firme o un simple "Por Demacia". Era un hombre de pocas palabras.

Con sus obligaciones acabadas el comandante demaciano se retiró agradecido a la soledad de su litera. Mientras yacía contemplando el techo de la tienda de lona reflexionó sobre la batalla con Katarina. Su habilidad era innegable, se necesitaron las mejores pociones de varios de los más excelentes médicos magos de Demacia para que cerrasen las heridas. Cada centímetro de piel no protegido por la armadura había sido explotado al máximo, incluyendo los huecos más pequeños entre las piezas de la armadura.

Curioso pasó un dedo por la parte superior de la ceja izquierda, bajando hasta la mejilla, y se preguntó que podría ser tan raudo para haberla marcado de aquella forma.

Mientras cerraba sus ojos y hacía un esfuerzo de voluntad para dejar de pensar notó, sin humor, que sus rodillas seguían débiles.

* * *

La próxima vez que Garen se encontró con ella lo pilló completamente por sorpresa. Había pasado casi un mes desde su encuentro en el campo de batalla, y aunque debía admitir que estaba ansioso por enfrentarse a ella y que hasta la buscaba por cada batalla en la que no hacía presencia pensaba un poco menos en ella, para cuando visitó la taberna Hasty Hammer ya prácticamente había dejado de pensar en ella.

La taberna Hasty Hammer en Kalamanda era frecuentada por los soldados de la Vanguardia Intrépida, los cuales acampaban en las afueras de la ciudad y se reunían en dicha taberna al final de cada semana. Garen siempre rechazaba unirse a su pelotón pero el aburrimiento que se había apoderado de él tras su combate mano a mano con la bella líder de Noxus sólo incrementaba con el tiempo. Al instante suspiró arrepentido al ver como sus subordinados conspiraban complacidos emborracharlo y hacían apuestas sobre cuanto alcohol podría consumir el gigantesco hombre antes de caer.

Pese a que estaba decido a pasárselo bien su humor fue agriándose a medida que tuvo que nadar entre un mar de cuerpos para encontrar un hueco libre. El ruido era irritante e incesante. Un soldado pasó una espumosa taza al hosco comandante y este se unió con ellos en un brindis por Demacia.

Para el fondo de su segunda jarra la Vanguardia había parado de molestar a su oficial superior y le dejaron tomar melancólicamente su tercera y cuarta jarra en relativa paz. Prácticamente le fruncía el ceño a la bebida. ¿Porqué su ánimo seguía tan negro? Garen se consideraba un hombre contenido pero algo había cambiado en él y no podía localizar el origen de dicho cambio.

La principal consecuencia de su misteriosa transformación era el aburrimiento. No podía recordar la última que se sintió verdaderamente aburrido, pero ahí estaba, flotando sobre su cabeza como una nube negra. Le hacía sentirse cansado y molesto, un hecho que la Vanguardia había empezado a notar. Sus esperanzas de que hubiera un respiro en la taberna se esfumaron.

Mientras se tomaba su quinta jarra la puerta de la taberna se abrió con fuerza y llegó el silencio. Rodando sus ojos se giró y sin previo aviso la sensación de debilidad en sus rodillas regresó acompañada de un inoportuno trago de su bebida. Su rostro enrojeció, no dejaría que…

El silencio se rompió por su asfixiante tos.

Un subordinado acudió rápidamente en su ayuda, dándole palmadas de todo corazón en la espalda mientras el resto reía histéricamente. Las conversaciones prosiguieron una vez el pequeño grupo de noxianos se perdió en la multitud, Katarina se dirigió directamente a la barra, señalando al camarero. Para el horror de Garen tomó el asiento libre justo a su izquierda.

Se quedó mirando tristemente su ahora vacía taza. ¡Aquello era una pesadilla! La representante de Noxus, una reconocida asesina, estaba sentada junto a él, el paragón de la ética demaciana, estupefacto. Por una parte, empezar una pelea aquí sería el golpe final a la neutralidad de Kalamanda pero por otra parte la Medida, el código ético y moral que regía al ejército, dictaba que se debía hacer justicia a los males conocidos y para empeorar las cosas…

-Hey, vas a hacer un agujero a través del bar si te quedas mirando más fijamente. - Estaba hablándole a él.

Levantó la cabeza bruscamente y abrió la boca para responder mas no pudo formar palabra alguna para salvar la vida. Sus traidoras rodillas temblaron. Podía ver como sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba, una ceja arqueada y sus intensos ojos esmeraldas mirándolo.

-No me relaciono con noxianos.- Dijo finalmente, pensando que aquello era algo de lo que Demacia podría estar orgullosa. La miró seriamente, aunque se sintió inusitadamente cálido. Probablemente la bebida.

Su sonrisa se tornó en una delicada mueca antes de volver con su bebida. -Pero el periódico dice que te dejé…- Hizo una breve pausa para mirar hacia atrás, para mirarlo con una expresión de dolor fingido.- _Sin aliento_.-

Silencio.

Garen indicó al camarero que le pusiese otra bebida y la pelirroja rió por lo bajo ante su deliberada negación a responder.

-¡Ahora sí que tengo curiosidad!- Exclamó inclinando su torso hacia el demaciano. -¡Venga, Garen Crownguard! Dime lo que piensas realmente.- Una burla, quería que la atacase.

-¿Y porque la Hoja Siniestra de Noxus está tan desesperada por saber lo que piensa un demaciano?-Desvío, no caería en sus trucos.

-Aww- Arrulló.- ¿Pero _porqué_ no iba a querer saber lo que un hombre atractivo como tú tiene que decir sobre mí? Ni siquiera el brillante ejemplo de la ética demaciana puede ser inmune a un poco de… _encanto _noxiano.- Estaba ronroneando prácticamente. Un ligero golpe a sus principios, justo donde dolía.

Se volvió hacia ella completamente, inclinándose igual que ella momentos antes. -Ningún noxiano podrá hacer dudar jamás mi lealtad para con Demacia. Para mí eres el oponente más digno al que me he enfrentado y estoy "_sin aliento_" ante la idea de atravesarte con mi espada.- Tomó un trago para calmarse. -Pero ya que hablamos sobre encanto, ¿porqué no me cuentas como conseguiste esa _encantadora_ cicatriz en el ojo?-Un inesperado contraataque. Garen se volvió de nuevo, tomando otro sorbo de su jarra, su corazón martilleaba dolorosamente en su pecho y notó con orgullo como Katarina lucía una expresión de sorpresa, pero duró poco y pronto volvió su habitual sonrisa. Se volvió, riendo en voz baja acerca de cómo no era tan estúpido como pensaba.

Había sostenido los principios demacianos y dejado claro el deseo de combatir pero fue tras su pequeña victoria que se percató de que la taberna se estaba volviendo inusitadamente ruidosa, se irguió de repente al escuchar "escoria demaciana" seguido del sonido de un rápido puñetazo y el voltear de una mesa.

El comandante se levantó de la barra con cuidado, observando con disgusto que todo estaba un poco borroso, se reprendió por ser tan descuidado. Katarina se volvió con curiosidad pero al ver al ver la pelea que estaba estallando entre sus soldados y los demacianos se levantó también, tomando un último trago de su bebida, e intentó controlar al noxiano más cercano.

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?- Los soldados de Garen normalmente se habrían enderezado en orden a la voz del comandante pero el alcohol nublaba el juicio de todos y sólo se volvieron más difíciles de controlar. Gritos de "¡Gilipollas noxianos!" y "¿Porqué intentas detenernos?" se mezclaban en el aire con "¡Perros demacianos!" y "¡Vamos a mataros a todos!" y Garen temió perder el control de la situación.

Enderezándose a su máxima altura agitó los brazos mientras se digirió a la Vanguardia a viva voz.- ¿Es que no recordáis que sois soldados del ejército de Demacia? ¡Nuestras órdenes son mantener la neutralidad de esta ciudad! ¡Cualquiera que quiera desafiarlas será juzgado y sentenciado por el propio Rey Jarvan!- Miró expectante sus ahora más calmados rostros. -¿Alguien se atreve?- Un soldado noxiano gritó rápidamente. -¡El Rey Jarvan puede comerme la polla!-Pero antes de que ningún demaciano pudiera reaccionar Katarina lanzó un cuchillo al soporte de madera que había justo al lado del rostro del infractor.

-¿Creéis que esto es un puto juego? No creo que el Alto Mando de Noxus muestre piedad alguna hacia unos mentecatos que desafían las órdenes!- Sus ojos despedían ferocidad y daba vueltas con entusiasmo a una pequeña daga en su mano derecha.

Garen estaba impresionado con su habilidad para silenciar de forma tan rápida y eficaz a la multitud, de hecho debía reconocer que había sido bastante efectiva en silenciarlo a él mismo. Sacudiendo la cabeza gritó una vez más a la Vanguardia -Volved al campamento de inmediato. ¡MOVEOS!- Hoscamente y arrastrando los pies los soldados salieron de la taberna con Garen tras sus espaldas.

-Hey, Crownguard- Llamó Katarina repentinamente. Se volvió bruscamente, casi perdiendo el equilibrio, pero respondió lo más fríamente posible. -¿Qué ocurre DuCouteau?- Tras una breve pausa lo miró intensamente a la cara, resultaba indescifrable. Finalmente son rió con aquella sonrisa que empezaba a hacérsele familiar y respondió:-Lo que dijiste antes…tú también me dejas sin aliento-

Se fue sin decir nada más.


End file.
